the_holy_rocannic_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Vitoleum
Vitroleum is a planet in the Holy Rocannic Empire. A major tropical planet, Vitoleum is used as an important tourist destination as well as a resource for oil reserves. It has been under control of the Pertus Dynasty since as early as 201,000 AJ. Geography Vitoleum The main planet is largely covered by ocean, but has millions of islands, caused by volcanic hot spots in the crust. The tropical climate remains constant year-round. Off-shore oil-drilling is very common, as is quarrying for basalt and obsidian on land. These volcanic rocks are noted to be very helpful in architecture and weapons manufacturing. The little land that there is often yields vast tropical beaches and jungles. Countless volcanoes dot the landscape alongside their seismic mountain counterparts. The planets rich ecosystems are full of vast amounts of resources that are vital for the economy. Because of the vast amount of quartz in the sand and the vast amount of sand, glass-making is very commonplace for the planets 23.6 million sentient beings. Flora remains extremely diverse while fauna has taken a small hit in recent developmental generations. The planet's native sentient species, the amphibious Jukki, is considered endangered as they were continually hunted by human colonists for years. Ismitta Ismitta, a small moon to Vitoleum, is completely covered by a tropical ocean. The deep ocean floor is home to countless fish and marine life, but it is nearly impossible to live on the moon because of the lack of land. There is, however, a small underwater community of Jukkis that drill for oil. Once a year or so they return to their home planet and have a rotation of who must work in the rig. Oddly enough, the currents of the oceans remain to be very mild and it is relatively safe to have underwater communities, and the atmosphere is survivable to some sentient species, but the lack of land prevents permanent settlement. Lucine Vitroleum has a second moon, that is moderately more violent. The entire mass is covered by a violent stormy sea. The little life that lives on the planet is not sentient. While there have been temporary settlements in the past, permanent residence is largely out of the question because of the turbulence of the waters that cover the surface. Their unpredictability makes it nearly impossible to survive on the moon. History Much of the history of the planet before colonization was written down by the Jukkis, who detailed a complex history of various city-states. Eventually, at approximately 14,280 AJ, the Empire of Beimokdur was established on the planet. It had finally united the entire planet, and later the entire system before the end of that century. The most notable leader from this time period was Goorgetsaan (15,639-15,994 AJ), who stabilized the turbulent economy and started a form of oil drilling. His palace, built on Vitoleum, was arguably one of the most well designed structures in history, and was the most beautiful of its time. However, the empire, and the palace with it, would eventually fall to the ground like the wind of a raging torrent. After more than 10,000 years of history, the Empire took a sudden failure. In 16,593 AJ, the economy took such a sudden pitfall that the government was in stand-still. Vitoleum was attacked openly by a group of marauders called the Yumil Hekai. In their onslaught, the Imperial Palace was completely obliterated, its foundation is now the base for a segment of the city of Litus. The Empire crumbled, leaving no one safe in the entire system. The system slowly fell into severe disrepair, city-states slowly re-establishing themselves across the system. After the planet was colonized, the natives were given little if any guarantee of their existence much less safety. The Holy Rocannic Empire allowed, and even enforced, the hunting of the Jukki population. After the population was decimated, the Pertus Dynasty was granted the planet and the Duchy of Vitoleum was created. Since the creation, the planet has been left relatively be, although there remains strict laws against the Jukkis that restrict their culture.